Yule Regret That
by angel the angelic demon
Summary: Merry Christmas!


Disclaimer: RWBY is the Sole Property of Rooster Teeth and the Late Monty Oum, God Bless the Man's Soul.

Yule Regret That

Jaune never hated anything. Sure, he was disappointed in himself sometimes, sure he was disgusted when he threw up after getting airsick, but Jaune has never truly hated anything. That is, until now.

BLARRGGHH!

Jaune Arc HATES alcohol. A lot. There truly are no words to quantify how much Jaune HATES alcohol at this moment, but don't worry, one day, he'll have Blake find him a dictionary to clarify. But why does Jaune Hate alcohol. Well, to answer that question, a word does exist, only one and it is the root of all evil, the hell made real, the final boss of an unforgiving videogame.

"Get back here Vomit Boy!"" I'm going to get you, you Dunce!" "I'll Break his Legs!" "JAAAAUUUNNEE!"

YANG.

_Last Week_

"OK Vomit Boy, Truth or Dare"

Blizzards are very rarely forgiving, as is the case when one of the freak ice storms had hit Vale right before the Yule Tide. With nothing to do and nowhere to go, Yang suggested they have a little fun since there would also be no classes for weeks. Somehow, for some reason that resulted in what Yang called Truth or Dare with Consequences. Those consequences being you either strip a piece of clothing or take a shot of what Yang called 'Knock your ass flat' Eggnog.

I won't even question how she snuck the Vodka, Whisky and Strawberry Sunrises past Miss Goodwitch, or how she knew it would make an, honestly, very delicious Eggnog.

No, what I will question is her sanity after I answered Dare. "I dare you to kiss me, full on the lips, for a full 30 seconds, tongue included, and be good at it. If you suck, you lose the dare!"

Needless to say, we were well into the game. Ren was stuck to Team RWBY's wall thanks to a modded Grenade from Nora, adhering him there in a glob of pink goo, leaving only his nose on up uncovered. Ruby and Nora were passed out on a bottom bed, Ruby in some sort of clown costume and Nora being completely naked under the covers, drunk and arranged for blackmail pictures that everyone still conscious took. Blake was talking, or more slurring to Zwei, her iconic bow gone, and her face drawn on to resemble whiskers, a little black cat tail attached to her in a more uh, 'Adult' manner. The adorable corgi being petting by Blake and such, content to have her speak her nonsense at him. Weiss and Pyrrah where next to each other in the Truth or Dare circle, or square now, dressed in each other's Clothing with each other's hair style, complaining in exasperated voices about deadlines and expectations, both holding their liquor well, but still way past the tipping point.

But I'm much worse. Just not in the way you'd think. My Aura was many times more than that of my friends, and my semblance was Healing too, so while my friends were Completely goofy from the alcohol, I just had a bad taste in my mouth.

So, when Yang gave me this Dare, my first thought was to turn it down, like a good person, I mean, I don't want to take advantage of my friend, but the, "I thought you Arcs were big shots or something, guess the stories were lies after all". I know, she was baiting me, and darn it all, I took the bait like a trained chimp.

So, with the knowledge of a mother and 7 sisters behind me, I plunged across the bottle we were using to decide the order and assaulted one of my friends. My mind going into battle mode, for Kissing Yang was a battle.

Yang is a tough girl, tough girls like to be dominated. Push her down and trap her under my body, use my weight. There are sweet spots in the mouth. Under the tongue, the roof of the mouth, behind the teeth, use them. Don't close your eyes, maintain eye contact, she is a passionate girl, she will appreciate the attention. Suck on her tongue when pulling back, show you are gonna let go, but don't have to, and that she doesn't want you to either.

When I pulled back, Yang's eyes were half opened and cloudy, her tongue hanging in the air where i sucked it out, her fingers having grabbed purchase on my chest carved lines in my skin that quickly dissipated. I sat back proud of myself, thinking myself, victorious, but I was wrong. For Pyrrah and Weiss had been watching, and they decided they liked what they saw.

That's how it went from playing Truth or Dare to playing Doctor. Clumsy hands and mouths and skin, so much bare skin. An hour and a half in, four people lost their virginities, another half hour, and Ruby and Nora woke up, and another joined that club. By the time the clock turned 6 am. Jaune had had sex with every one of his female friends, and learned three things. His semblance worked on exhaustion, apparently Arc men were gifted in reach, and that toes could curl really far.

_Present_

So, Here I am, waiting in the bathroom of my room, waiting for Blake to stop vomiting in the toilet, and Pyrrah in the sink, awkwardly positioning my body to rub both their back, speaking soothing words to both. Not drunk in the least, and I still forgot what Pappy told me about Arc men and their insanely large families. I mean, I have 7 sisters for a reason! How am I going to tell my Mother? What am I going to tell the girls' Parents so they don't kill me?! I don't know, but as Blake finishes purging her stomach and without looking, punches backward, catching me in the only body part that matters, and Pyrrah opens the door, I Know, I'm Boned, and not even in the good way.

Happy Yule Tide Jaune Arc's Rapidly Growing Family.

Interlude_

He Didn't understand these feelings, he couldn't understand how it could be, and he didn't want to know. After the pleasurable night he just had, he didn't care. All he knew, was that he, Lie Ren, liked to watch.

Merry Christmas Everybody! And a Happy New Year.


End file.
